The Love
by LulluBee
Summary: Kim Kibum yang berusaha meminta maaf pada Donghae karena kesalahannya. Choi Minho dan Park Chanyeol yang terus menerus mengejar cinta dari Taemin dan Jongin.. Bagaimana kah keseharian dari namja-namja manis dan cantik ini untuk menghadapi ke 3 pria tampan yang selalu mengusik keseharian mereka.. KiHae, 2Min, ChanKai ll YAOI


The Love

Cast :

- Kim Donghae

- Kim Taemin

- Kim Jongin

- Kim Kibum

- Choi Minho

- Park Chanyeol

Rated : T

Genre : Family, Angst(?), Romance, Yaoi

Summary :

Kim Donghae yang sendirian mengurus pasangan anak kembarnya, Kim Taemin dan Kim Jongin..

Happy Reading guys...

.

.

.

Seorang namja manis sedang berkutat dengan alat-alat yang ada didapur sederhananya. Memainkan sebuah alat yang ada diatas kompor yang menyala, tangan kanannya memegang alat yang biasa kita sebut spatula itu. Yupp, namja manis ini sedang memasak untuk sarapan mereka pagi ini.

Namja manis ini memindahkan masakan yang ada di penggorengan itu ke sebuah mangkuk besar yang terbuat dari kaca. Lalu membawa mangkuk berisi nasi goreng itu ke meja makan yang ada diseberangnya.

"TAEMIN? JONGIN? CEPAT TURUUNNN..."namja manis yang bisa kita sebut namanya dengan Donghae, Kim Donghae ini berteriak..

"TAEMINNIE! JONGINNIE! SARAPAN SUDAH SIAP! AYO CEPAT!"

Terdengar langkah kaki yang mendekati Donghae.

"Kita sudah sampai eomma.."ucap seorang namja cantik berkulit putih.

"Eomma ini pagi-pagi sudah latihan vokal. Kalau disini ada seorang nenek-nenek aku yakin dia langsung jantungan mendengar suara eomma.."timpal seorang lagi, namja yang kini memiliki kulit sedikit agak gelap tapi itu malah membuatnya terlihat sangat manis.

"Yakk!"Donghae menggetok kepala namja berkulit tan ini dengan sendok makannya.

"Appo eomma.."Namja tan ini mempoutkan bibirnya, imut.

"Hahah.." ditemani ketawa dari si namja cantik disebelahnya.

"Yasudah kalian cepat makan.. Nanti nasinya keburu dingin."ujar Donghae.

"Ne eomma.."

"Eomma, Taemin mau membawa bekal yahh?"ucap namja cantik.

"Iya sayang.. nanti eomma siapkan.. Jonginnie juga mau bawa bekal?" tanyannya pada namja tan yang duduk diseberangnya.

"Iya eomma.. Jongin mau.."jawab namja tan yang baru kita ketahui bernama Jongin, Kim Jongin..

"Ne.."Donghae lalu segera mengambil box makanan yang ada dilemari.

Jongin dan namja cantik bernama Taemin ini kembali melanjutkan makannanya. Diselingi dengan candaan dan tawa yang begitu membahagiakan dimata Donghae.

Donghae tersenyum melihat anak-anaknya. Meskipun dia disini sendiri tanpa ada yang membantunya merawat kedua anaknya tapi dia tidak pernah mengeluh lelah, yah dia memang lelah tapi dia tidak pernah menjadikan lelah sebagai alasan untuk menyerah. Dia berdiri sendiri dikakinya untuk melanjutkan hidupnnya dan kedua anak kembarnya. Merekalah alasan terbesarnya untuk tetap hidup sampai saat ini. Merekalah yang menjadikan dia bisa kuat dan bertahan meskipun dia sendirian.

Adakah yang bertanya apa yang terjadi? Yeah, saya akan sedikit menjelaskan apa yang terjadi..

Dia, Donghae, Kim Donghae, seorang namja berparas manis dan cantik sekaligus, berusia 36 tahun yang kini hidup dengan kedua anak laki-lakinya.. Dia menghidupi kedua anaknya sendirian sekarang. Bukan tidak punya suami, lebih tepatnya dia meninggalkan suaminya. Kenapa? Mereka bercerai?

Bukan bukan, mereka tidak bercerai hanya Donghae yang memilih untuk pergi dari kehidupan suaminya.

Dia meninggalkan suaminya yang ternyata lebih memilih pekerjaannya dibandingkan dengan keluarganya. Apa dia membenci suaminya?

Aniya, dia tidak membencinya hanya kecewa dengan suami tampannya.

Hingga akhirnya dia memilih untuk

meninggalkan suaminya yang gila akan pekerjaan itu bersama anak kembarnya.

Dia bisa menghidupi kedua anak kembarnya, yeah walaupun dia tidak bekerja. Donghae menggunakan tabungannya sendiri, entah sampai kapan..

Donghae bersyukur punya anak yang tidak manja, yang tidak menuntut ini dan itu.

Kim Taemin, namja yang memiliki wajah cantik, dan berkulit putih susu -seperti ayahnya-, berusia 16 tahun yang saat ini bersekolah di XoXo Senior High School tingkat 2, sekolah khusus namja. Taemin adalah sosok yang sangat mandiri, dia tidak manja dan selalu berpikiran positif, menganalisis keadaan yang sedang terjadi yang membuatnya tidak gegabah dalam mengambil keputusan.

Namja yang selalu tersenyum begitu indahnya bahkan bisa 'melumpuhkan' semua orang baik yeoja atau namja yang melihat senyum malaikatnya.

Kim Jongin, Seorang namja berusia 16 tahun, sama dengan Kim Taemin yah tentu saja karna mereka adalah kembar, Jongin lahir beberapa menit setelah Taemin. Mungkin sekitar 5menit setelah Taemin dapat dikeluarkan. Jongin juga bersekolah di sekolah yang sama dengan kakaknya. Oh iya, Jongin juga memiliki kulit yang berbeda dengan Taemin. Taemin memiliki kulit yang sedikit agak gelap tapi itu malah membuat dia terlihat sangat manis dan- sexy.. Right? Kulit Jongin persis seperti Eommanya, Donghae.

Selain itu, sifatnya itu juga sangat terbanding kebalik dengan Taemin. Jongin adalah namja yang manja, bahkan selalu mengeluh. Dia adalah namja yang mudah mengambek jika ada yang membuatnya badmood, Jongin selalu melihat sesuatu dari sudut pandangnya tanpa mau tahu pendapat orang lain. Dia juga sedikit egois.

Tapi walaupun begitu dia sangat mencintai keluarganya. Terutama eomma dan kakaknya. Walaupun dia manja dan egois tapi selama ini dia tidak pernah membuat ibu dan kakaknya susah, dia cukup tahu batasan untuknya bersifat manja dan egois.

Mereka bertiga begitu kompak dan serasi. Bahkan Donghae pun tidak terlihat tua meskipun usianya sudah memasuki kepala 3, mereka malah terlihat seperti kakak-adik FYI, bahwa mereka itu adalah orang-orang pecinta dance. Donghae bahkan dulu adalah seorang dancer sebelum dia menikah dengan suaminya tentunya. Ini adalah pilihan yang sangat berat waktu itu menurut Donghae. Dia mencinta dance, sangat. Tapi tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa ternyata dia lebih sangat mencintai suaminya. Hingga akhirnya dia pun dihadapkan dengan sebuah pilihan. Dunia menari atau suaminya?

Dan dengan menetapkan hatinya, akhirnya Donghae lebih memilih melabuhkan hatinya pada sang suami.

Tapi akhirnya Donghae tidak pernah menyesali keputusannya ini. Karna kini kecintaanya dia turunkan kepada kedua anak-anaknya. Yeah, Taemin dan Jongin adalah leader dan main dancer di grup dance sekolahnya. Bahkan grup mereka beberapa kali memenangkan perlombaan dance antar sekolah.

Taemin dan Jongin memiliki sebuah grup dance disekolahnya, yang diberi nama "EXspressi 88". Menurut orang-orang yang melihat twins ini menari setuju bahwa ekspresi mereka menari sangat berbeda dari saat mereka biasanya, bisa dibilang Out of Character..

Dan apapun itu, mereka sangat menyukai tarian.

.

Taemin dan Jongin memasuki gerbang sekolah mereka dengan mengayuh sepeda mereka. Mereka memakirkan sepedanya di tepat parkir sepeda.

Setelah itu mereka kembali melanjutkan perjalan mereka menuju ruang kelas mereka.

"Minnie, semalam aku menemukan gerakan dance bar. Sepertinya itu cocok untuk kita."celoteh Jongin yang berjalan berdampingan dengan Taemin.

"Jinjja? Wahh.. Aku mau mempelajarinya Jongie.."balas Taemin semangat. Setiap hal yang berhubungan dengan dance pasti membuat mereka begitu sangat bersemangat.

"Ne, nanti habis makan siang kita latihan dance, oke?"ucap Jongin.

"Oke.."Jawab Taemin.

"Yasudah, nanti kita kumpulkan anak-anak yang lain dulu yahh.. Kita bertemu di ruang latihan dance nanti setelah selesai makan siang. Bye Minnie.." ucap Jongin seraya melambaikan tangannya.

"Siap Jongie, bye.."balas Taemin.

Yeah, mereka memang tidak sekelas. Kelas Taemin tepat disebelah tangga sedangkan kelas Jongin berada 3 ruangan setelah ruang kelas Taemin.

Mereka memang sengaja dipisah oleh guru mereka. Yahh karna guru-guru mereka tidak ingin mereka selalu satu kelas, guru-guru itu hanya ingin mereka mandiri tanpa tergantung dari saudara-saudaranya. Hahh, mollayo, alasan yang tepat apa. Yang jelas mereka memang sengaja dipisahkan.

Taemin memasuki kelasnya, sambil bersenandung ringan dia berjalan menuju bangkunya.

"Pagi Taeminnie.."sapa seorang namja berparas -lumayan- tampan.

"Pagi juga Minwoo-ie.."jawab Taemin. Taemin pun duduk dibangkunya, tepat dibelakang bangku orang yang menyapanya tadi.

"Bagaimana tidurmu?"tanya namja yang dipanggil Minwoo itu.

"Mimpi indah, sepertinya.. hehe.."ujar Taemin tersenyum lebar.

"TAEMMIEEEE..."terdengar suara teriakkan yang begitu menggema yang berhasil menyapa pendengarannya.

Taemin yang namanya dipanggil pun menutup telinganya, begitu pun seluruh siswa yang ada diruangan itu.

"Yakk! BERHENTI BERTERIAK!"Minwoo balas teriakkan orang itu yang baru saja kita ketahui bernama Minho, Choi Minho.

"Hehe.. Maaf Woo-ie.." ucap Minho seraya menunjukkan senyum lebarnya. "Taemmie, kau sudah sarapan belum?" tanya nya kini pada Taemin yang tak mengindahkan kehadirannya.

"Sudah hyung, aku sudah makan dirumah.."jawab Taemin ramah.

"Yahh.. Padahal aku ingin mengajakmu sarapan bersama." ujar Minho dengan raut yang kini bersedih.

"Bukannya aku sudah sering bilang hyung, kalau aku selalu sarapan dirumah bersama eomma dan Jonginnie.."jawab Taemin.

"Yah mungkin saja kau lupa sarapan atau eomma mu kesiangan sehingga tidak bisa membuatkan sarapan." ucapnya.

"Eomma ku selalu bangun pagi, hyung. Jadi mana mungkin dia kesiangan."

"Kenapa hyung tidak menawarkanku?"tanya Minwoo dengan ekspresi sedih.

"Aku kan ingin makan berdua dengan Taemmie ku.."jawab Minho.

"Cihh.."Minwoo hanya berdecih membalas jawaban Minho

"Sudah sana hyung kembali kekelasmu saja, sebentar lagi kan pasti songsaengnim aka datang."

Minho adalah kakak kelas Taemin, tingkat 3.

Choi Minho adalah namja tampan dengan tubuh yang menjulang tinggi. Walaupun usianya baru 17 tahun tetapi dia sudah dianugerahi dengan badan yang tinggi dan otot jadi yang sudah menghiasi tubuhnya.

Selain itu Choi Minho adalah seorang ketua tim basket yang amat terkenal kemampuannya -selain ketampanannya- tentunya.

Bukan rahasia umum lagi kalau namja tampan ini menyukai seorang Kim Taemin, bahkan sangat jelas kalau namja ini mengejar-ngejar dan mencari perhatian dari Taemin. Bahkan dia sudah lebih dari 2 kali menyatakan perasaannya pada Taemin, tapi sayang namja cantik itu menolaknya, yeahh meskipun menolaknya secara halus. Minho sendiri tidak tahu alasan pastinya apa hingga membuat dia ditolak berulang kali.

Tampan? Itu sudah pasti..

Tinggi? Tak perlu diragukan lagi.

Pintar? Dia selalu mendapatkan peringkat 3 besar.

Kaya? Ayahnya adalah pemilik tempat beberapa lapangan Golf dan Gym terkenal dibeberapa daerah.

Apalagi yang kurang? Bahkan Minho yakin semua orang alan tergila-gila dengannya. Minho bahkan berani bertaruh kalau dia bisa mendapatkan 10 namja manis dan cute dalam 1 hari.

Tapi sayangnya hati Minho sedah skakmat pada namja cantik itu. Makanya sampai saat ini Minho tetap bertahan dan memilih untuk terus mengejar cinta seorang Kim Taemin.

Entah sampai kapan..

Taemin mengeluarkan bukunya dari dalam tas. Minho sudah kembali kekelasnya beberapa menit yang lalu..

"Minnie, kau benar-benar tidak tertarik dengan Minho hyung?"tanya Minwoo.

"Apa Woo-ie?"

"Iya, kau belum menerima pernyataan cintanya Minho hyung?"

"Aku belum memikirkan itu Woo-ie.. Aku juga tak terlalu tertarik untuk berpacaran.."jawab Taemin.

"Hahh! Kau ini.. Kau kan tahu kalau Minho hyung itu sangat terkenal. Bisa-bisa dia direbut orang, bagaimana? Kau pastu menyesal" lanjut Minwoo.

Taemin terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya_

"Yahh kalau Minho hyung sudah bosan menungguku yah tidak apa-apa."jawab Taemin. "Lagipula eomma ku pasti tidak setuju kalau aku pacaran. Dia bisa marah padaku kalau dia tau aku sudah menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang."lanjutnya.

"Dasar kau.."

"Sudah ahh.. Aku malas membahas tentang ini.."ujar Taemin. "Oh iya Woo-ie, nanti sehabis makan siang semua anggota EXspressi 88 kumpul diruang latihan yahh.. Jongin bilang dia punya ide koreo baru."lanjut Taemin.

"Siapp Leader.."ujar Minwoo dengan gerakan hormatnya.

"hehe.." yeah, Taemin adalah Leader dance dari EXspressi 88. Sedangkan Jongin adalah Main dancernya.

Tak beberapa lama kemudian datanglah seorang namja tampan bertubuh tinggi sambil membawa beberapa buku tebalnya. Namja paruh baya itu memasuki kelas itu.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak.."sapa namja itu.

"Selamat pagi Lee songsaengnim.."jawab seluruh anak dikelas itu.

.

.

.

.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang kelasnya. Seraya membawa sebuah kotak ditangannya. Yang bisa kita tebak kalau kotak itu adalah kotak bekal makanan yang tadi pagi dibawakan oleh eommanya.

Jongin melangkahkan kakinya dengan sangat semangat. Tak mengingat dirinya yang sudah berumur remaja, bukan TK lagi.. Ckckck!

Jongin sudah tak sabar untuk menyantap masakan buatan eomma tercintanya bersama dengan kakak kembarnya.

"Jongiiinnn..."suara seseorang memasuki pendengarannya. Jongin pun menghentikan langkahnya dan membalik badannya.

"Hai Niel-ah.."jawab Jongin senang.

"Kau tadi mengirimiku pesan yah? Mianhae aku tidak sempat membalasnya. Waktu aku ingin membalas tiba-tiba Jung songsaengnim masuk. Ada apa Jonginie?"tanya Niel.

"Ahh.. itu Niel, aku hanya ingin mengingatkan kalau setelah makan siang ini EXspressi 88 diharapkan berkumpul di ruang latihan, Niel.."jawab Jongin.

"Ohh.. Iya, ini aku juga sudah selesai makan siang. Kau mau makan siang juga?"tanya Niel.

"Iya, aku bawa bekal, ini juga aku mau makan siang bersama Taemin."

"Ne.. Apa yang lain juga sudah berkumpul?"tanya Jongin.

"Mungkin Minwoo sudah bersama Taemin."

"Rokhyun, Sehun, dan Minki sudah dihubungi?"tanya Niel.

"Aku juga sudah mengirimkan pesan ke mereka sem_"

'BUGHH'

'BRUKKK'

"AAWWW.."

"Jongiinn-ah.."

"YAKK! BODOHH! SIAPA YANG MELAKUKAN INIII?"

"Mi-mianhae aku tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhae.."seorang namja bertubuh tinggi berdiri tidak jauh dari posisi Jongin.

Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?

Mau tahu?

Yupp.. Namja tampan ini tidak sengaja melempar bola basket yang sedang dia mainkan dan terkena Jongin. Dan itu sukses membuat kotak bekal yang dia bawa terjatuh dan dengan tidak elitnya isi kotak itu berantakan kemana-mana.

"Kau bodoh, eohh?"ucap Jongin ketus.

"Aku minta maaf, sungguh aku tidak sengaja. Jeongmal mianhae.."ucap namja tinggi itu.

"Kalau kau tidak bisa bermain basket lebih baik jangan main basket, itu bisa membahayakan orang lain."cecar Jongin.

"Jongin, sudahlah.."Niel mencoba menenangkan Jongin yang sepertinya -sedang- emosi..

"Tidak bisa Niel, kau lihatkan dia sudah menjatuhkan bekal makan siangku, Niel.."ucap Jongin marah.

"Sudah Jongin, sabarlahh.."Niel mem-pukpuk pundak Niel.

"Aku sudah minta maaf.. sungguh.."ucap Jongin.

Niel mendekatkan diri pada Jongin, lalu membisikkan sesuatu pada Jongin.

"Ohh.. Jadi kau itu murid baru. Cihh!" Jongin berdecih sebal. Namja tinggi itu menganggukkan kepalanya.

"Jongin, dia itu kakak kelas kita. Sudah, sabarlah.."Niel mencoba memperingati Jongin.

"Aku tidak peduli, dia sudah melakukan kesalahan."ucap Jongin. Jongin menatap namja didepannya itu tajam.

"Aku sungguh minta maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Sungguh.. Jeongmal mianhae.."namja itu membungkuk dihadapan Jongin.

"Sudahlah Jongin, kkaja kita ke ruang latihan."Niel menarik tangan Jongin menjauhi namja tinggi itu.

"Yakk! aku belum selesai berurusan dengan dia.."ujar Jongin. "Niel, aku masih kesal dengan dia.."Jongin berusaha melepaskan tangan Niel yang sedang menarik tangannya. Tapi Niel tetap saja menarik tangan Jongin.

"Manis"

.

Sampai akhirnya mereka sudah sampai ke ruang latihan. Jongin memasuki ruangan itu terlebih dahulu, melepaskan genggaman tangan Niel.

Jongin berjalan dengan tidak sabaran, dia memilih untuk duduk dipojok dekan dengan sound system. Bahkan dia melewati Taemin dan teman-temannya yang lain yang sedang menunggunya.

Taemin tampak bingung melihat kelakuan Jongin.

"Dia kenapa?"tanya Taemin pada Niel yang baru saja masuk.

"Dia sedang kesal.."jawab Niel.

"Kesal kenapa?"tanya Ren yang ikut penasaran

"Tadi waktu kami sedang dalam perjalanan kesini tiba-tida ada seseorang yang tidak sengaja melemparkan bola basket kearahnya. Terus bekal makan siang dia bawa terjatuh sampai isinya berceceran dilantai."ujar Niel menceritakan kronologi kejadiannya.

"Lalu?"tanya Sehun.

"Ya seperti yang kalian pikirkan, dia marah-marah dengan orang itu. Memakinya, yahh pokoknya laki-laki itu dimarahi abis-abisan. Karna aku tidak tega dengan orang itu akhirnya aku menggeret Jongin kesini."lanjut Niel.

"Memangnya siapa orang itu?"tanya Taemin.

"Dia itu murid pindahan, namanya Park Chanyeol, dia ditingkat 3. Sekelas dengan Minho hyung."jawab Niel.

"Ohh.. jadi dia murid baru.."Minwoo mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Dasar bocah itu.."Taemin melangkahkan kakinya mendekati Jongin. Duduk disamping adiknya itu. "Kenapa eoh..?" Taemin menyentuh pundak sempit Jongin.

"Aniya" jawab Jongin singkat.

"Kau kenapa eoh..?

"Aku kesal Minnie.. Laki-laki bodoh itu membuatku kesal. Ak

Dia begitu sangat menyebalkan.."

"Sudahlah, kau tidak perlu memikirkan itu, lagipula kan dia tidak sengaja Jonginnie.."ucap Taemin.

"Tapi dia menjatuhkan bekal makan siangku. Masakan eomma Taeminnie.."balas Jongin.

"Kita bisa makan bersama pakai bekal makan siangku."

"Aku tidak mau.."tolak Jongin.

"Kalau bukan karna Niel yang menarikku, aku pasti sudah menghajar laki-laki itu."Jongin menatap Niel yang tidak jauh darinya. Tapi Niel hanya memutar bola matanya malas.

"Sudah, ini makan.."Taemin menyodorkan bekal makanannya pada Jongin.

"Tidak mau.."tolak Jongin.

"Yakin tidak mau?"

"Hmm.."

"Yasudah kalau tidak mau. Buat ku saja."Taemin menarik kembali kotak itu. Lalu mulai menyendokkan isi makananya, dan siap-siap akan memasukkannya kedalam mulut. Tapi itu tidak terjadi karna dengan cepat Jongin meraih kotak bekal itu dari tangan Taemin. Membuat Taemin tersenyum jahil.

Dia membiarkan makan siangnya dimakan oleh adiknya.

"Cepat habiskan makanannya, setelah itu kita latihan dance"ujar Taemin.

"Hmm.."jabaw Jongin yang sedamg sibuk dengan makanannya.

Taemin lalu meninggalkan Jongindan langsung bergabung dengan teman-temannya. Mereka mulai latihan dance terlebih dahulu sambil menunggu Jongin selesai makan. Taemin dan yang lainnya menggerakkan badan merek meeskipun tidak ada musik yang mengiring mereka.

.

.

.

.

Donghae terlihat sibuk menyiram bunga dihalaman rumahnya. Bunga dengan berbagai macam warna dan jenis, bahkan ada beberapa tanaman yang hanya berisi daun saja. Dongjae menyiram tanaman itu sambil diiringi oleh lagu merdu, uang keluqr dari dalambibir kissablenya.

"Tumbuhlah dengan baik yahh.."ucap Donghae pada bunga-bunga 'bisu: itu. Donghae tersenyum sangat lebar setelah mengucapkan kalimat itu.

Tanpa Donghae sadari, ada seseorang yang berjalan mendekatinya. Mungkin karena dia sedang fokus pada tanaman-tanaman itu sehingga dia tidak memdemgar langkah kaki yang mendekatinya.

Orang itu pun tersenyum saat melihat Donghae yang sedang menungging menghadap bunga-bunga itu.

HAPP

Dengan lembut orang itu memeluk Donghae dari belakang. Membuat Donghae kaget setengah mati, mungkin kalau dia mengidap penyakit jantung dapqt dipastikan kalau dia pasti langsung masuk rumah sakit.

"Kau juga tumbuh dengan baik, honey.."ujar orang itu, yang semakin erat memeluk pinggang Donghae, sedangkan Donghae hannya diam saja dari tadi.

"Aku merindukanmu, honey.."lanjutnya.

"Lepaskan aku.."ujar Donghae, ketus.

"Aniya.."jawab orang itu.

"Kubilang lepaskan aku.."Donghae berusaha melepaskan diri dari rengkuhan orang itu

"Memangnya kau tidak merindukan suami tampanmu ini?"tanya namja itu percaya diri.

"Cihh! Tidak sekalipun Kim Kibum."jawab Donghae.

"Jinjja?"

"Tentu saja.. Lepaskan aku.."Donghae terus berusaha melepaskan diri dati orang yang bernama Kim Kibum ini.

"Tapi Aku sangat merindukanmu, honey.."ujar Kibum.

"Itu urusanmu."

"Aww.."pekik Kibum saat dengan polosnya Donghae menginjak kakinya.

"Rasakan itu Kim Kibum."ucap Donghae.

"Kau jahat sekali Kim Donghae."

"Kau yang lebih jahat."Donghae menatap tajam kearah Kibum. Tapi sayang ibum sama sekali tidak takut dengan tatapan itu, bahkan dia bersumpah kalau tatapan itu malah terlihat sangat imut.

"Aku minta maaf, honey.."ujar orang itu.

"Cihh.."

"Hae, maaf kan aku."

"Untuk apa kau kesini, urusi saja pekerjaan PENTINGMU itu, tidak perlu mengurusi kami."ucap Donghae tajam.

"Hae, aku minta maaf. Aku tahu aku salah, jeongmal mianhae baby.."Kibum berusaha memeluk Donghae kembali. Tapi sayang Donghae segera menghindar.

"Baby.."bujuk Kibum.

"Aku tidak peduli lagi padamu Kim Kibum."

"Ayolah sayang, aku kan bekerja juga untuk kau dan anak-anak kita. Maafkan aku."

"Kau bahkan tidak peduli pada kami."ucap Donghae.

"Aniya.. Aku sangat peduli pada kalian."protes Kibum.

"Kalau kau peduli mana mungkin kau pergi ke jepang tanpa sepengetahuanku, hah?"cecar Donghae sebal.

"Maaf sayang, waktu itu aku sedang terburu-buru. Makanya tidak sempat memberi tahumu."jawab Kibum.

"Cihh! Alasan.."

"Aku sungguhan, honey.."

Kibum terus berusaha menjelaskan apa yang terjadi. Yang dibalas Donghae dengan acuhan saja.

Apa kalian juga penasaran apa yang terjadi sehinga membuat pasangan ini bertengkar?

Oke, disini saya akan menjelaskan sedikit apa yang sebenarnya terjadi.

Kim Kibum, namja berusia 35 tahun. Suami dari Kim Donghae, dan ayah dari Kim Taemin dan Kim Jongin.

Kibum adalah seorang Direktur utama dari perusahan yang saat ini sedang berkembang pesat. Perusahan yang berhasil dalam bidang periklanan. Perusahaan Generation Corp adalah perusahaan yang saat ini sedang naik daun. Meskipun belum bisa dibilang perusahaan besar, namun ketenaran GC ini pantas diakui. Walaupun perusahaan ini bukan perusahaan besar tapi sudah bisa disejajarkan dengan perusahaan perusahaan periklanan terbesar di korea.

Yang namanya Direktur utama sudah pasti pekerjaannya itu tidak bisa dibilang sedikitt. Bahkan Kibum hampir tidak sempat sarapan karna dia harus segera menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

Dan ini lah yang membuat Donghae, sang istri merasa kesal dengan suaminya itu. Kim selalu sibuk.

Dan puncak kekesalan Donghae terjadi satu minggu yang lalu. Dimana Kibum dengan polosnya pergi ke jepang tanpa memberitahukannya. Bahkan mungkn kalau sekertaris Kibum tidak menceritakannya mungkin saja Donghae tidak tahu Kibum ada dimana.

Donghae sangat sebal dengan suaminya itu, sebal karna suaminya itu gila kerja. Hingga akhirnya Donghae memutuskan untuk meninggalkan rumahnya dan membawa kedua anak laki-lakinya itu.

Donghae hanya tidak habis pikir kalau Kibum rela pergi tanpa kabar hanya demi pekerjaan. Sebenarnya Donghae bisa mengerti kesibukan suaminya ini. Tapi kali ini Kibum sudah kelewatan, mungkin kalau Kibim izin padanya dia pun akan mengijinkan.

"Sayang, maafkan aku.. Jeongmal.."Ujar Kibum yang masih terus berusaha meminta maaf pada istri manisnya ini. Tapi sepertinya Donghae saat ini sedang keras kepala.

"Aku tidak peduli. Pergi sana, pekerjaanmu pasti sedang menumpuk.."ucap Donghae.

"Ayolah baby.. maafkan aku.. Waktu itu aku benar-benar tidak ada waktu untuk menghubungimu. Saat itu perusahaan yang ada di jepang sedang dalam krisis dan aku harus segera ke sana untuk mengurus semuanya. Dan aku benar-benar lupa menghubungimu karna aku saat itu benar-benar sedang fokus untuk memperbaikki perusahaan yang sedang krisis itu, honey.."ucap Kibum

"Terserahmu.."Setelah itu Donghae segera lari dan masuk kedalam rumahnya. Dan Kibum pun langsung mengejar Donghae.

Tapi sayang seribu sayang, pintu berwarna hitam itu sudah tertutup rapat dan terkunci dari dalam.

"Istriku, maafkan aku.."Kibum mengetuk pintu itu yang dia yakini kalau masih ada Donghae dibalik pintu itu.. "Haeny, buka pintunya.. Jebal.."

"Pergi sana!"balas Donghae dari dalam sana.

"Sayang, aku mohon maafkan aku. Aku janji ini tidak akan terulang lagi. Sungguh Haeny.."Kibum masih terus menggedor pintu tak bersalah itu. "Sayang.."

"AKU BILANG PERGI!"Donghae berteriak kencang dari dalam rumah.

"Hahh.."Kibum menghembuskan nafas yang berat. Sepertinya percuma kalau dia meminta maaf hari ini, karna Donghae masih keras kepala dan itu akan sangat susah untuk membujuk namja manis itu.

"Yasudah Haeny, aku tahu kau masih marah padaju. Tapi aku tidak akan menyerah umtuk membawa mu dan anak-anak kita pulang."Ujar Kibum. "Besok aku akan kembali lagi. Dan ku harap kau sudah memaafkanku.."lanjut Kibum.

"SARANGHAE KIM DONGHAE.."teriak Kibum sebelum dia benar-benar pergi meninggalkan rumah itu.

"Cihh..!"

.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

.

Haii... Lullu bawa ff baru nihh..

padahal utang udah banyak tapi masih aja nambah utang..

#bunuh diri

oKai!

untuk ff ini lullu gak terlalu berharap banyak buat jumlah review.. cz lullu tau ini ff emang abal banget..

so, yang suka silahkan baca n review dan yg gak suka silahkan GO AWAY!


End file.
